


Lifeline V.2

by PeriwinkleParadise



Series: Sinful Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark elements, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Not Romance, Porn With Plot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinkleParadise/pseuds/PeriwinkleParadise
Summary: In a dire situation and fending for her life, a young prostitute finds herself being saved by a dejected yet ‘quirky’ robotic monster.





	Lifeline V.2

**Author's Note:**

> **!!This is a blue stop sign!!**  
>  Just in case you didn't read the tags, this is porn.  
> Meaning, no youngin's are allowed to be reading this XD  
> Thank you :3

Run.

 

That was the only thing you could think of as you ran through the labyrinth hell you had found yourself in. Abyssal-like darkness surrounded the entire area, leaving you having to limp around with your injured body in what felt like sticky swamp water. The disgusting water burned the scraps and cuts that dotted your body, making you fear for your health, but you pushed onwards anyway. The smell of metal, decay and rot mingled together into a foul odour that made you want to vomit. There were only two things you were certain about. First was the fact that bones dotted the murky water like little mines. Each one looking rather human-like and freshly picked clean of the flesh that once belonged to them. The other was that chasing behind you, snarling and screaming like a rabid beast, was some crazed demon creature that wanted you dead. Deader than dead. At least you thought it was a demon creature. You hadn’t gotten a clear look at it before it started chasing you into the darkness and hurling what looked like glowing spears. Even now, you dared not look back at it for fear of tripping over yourself and becoming its next victim. Instead, you ran. You ran as hard as you could. It was all you could do. Your mind going a million kilometres a second as your sore legs pumped hard to keep you going. How had you ended up in this situation?

Oh yeah, one of your John’s just so happened to be a crazed woman murderer on the prowl for fine young prostitutes such as yourself. It was a known risk that some John’s could be crazy, just like it was a risk that some John’s could be undercover cops. But it was a risk that you had been trained for ever since you had started prostituting at the young and tender age of thirteen. You just never thought that you would run into someone like that. After ten years you had been prostituting, not once did you think that you would be forced to run for your life from a crazed John in the middle of the forest and then fall down a ravine into some strange hell-scape, where you once again found yourself running for your life. Ever since entering this hell-scape, you have been doing nothing but running from strange bloodthirsty creatures. All of whom wanting you dead for some reason. Without a doubt, this was the absolute most you had ever ran in your life. And you were sick of it. The thought of letting the creature kill you crossed you mind. After all, you were badly injured and it hurt to high heavens to run like you were. Even more so, it seemed that fate wanted you dead. From sending a crazed John to do the job to now having a crazed demon after you, it was like your death was destined. It was a morbid thought for sure, but why prolong the inevitable? But try as much as you wanted, you just couldn’t get your legs to stop their sprint. And though things seemed bleak at the moment, there was a light of hope in you still, that was holding out for a miracle.

The inky darkness was illuminated briefly as another glowing spear zipped past you, searing your already injured leg with scalding heat as it passed. You refused to think about just how close that spear had been to penetrating your leg whole and instead focused on your rare and fleeting opportunity to see ahead of you. What illuminated in front of you for just a brief moment was something straight out of one of your childhood nightmares. Piles of lifeless mangled human bodies sat on the shores of the brown murky water you were running in. It explained the countless piles of bones that littered the water, but only raised more questions that you were too scared to find the answers to. The walls were covered in blood stained ivies that you could have sworn were moving on their own. You didn’t want to see anymore; you had had enough. Fearing that you were not alone with just the monstrous creature chasing you, you ran after the glowing spear like your life depended on it. In the distance, the spear’s already faint light stared to fade even more from your line of sight. You pushed even harder. Your legs felt like they were going to explode with the extra effort. Your heart even more so as adrenaline pumped through your veins. The light from the spear faded entirely, leaving you in pitch darkness with the frustrated swears and threats from the monster chasing you, but not before securing the sight of dry land just a few metres ahead.

Ecstatic for the ease of running on dry land and for being able to get out of potential diseased waters, you pushed your broken body as hard as you could. And within moments, your feet hit dry ground. Almost immediately, your speed increased. Well, as much as hobbled running would allow. The lack of water pushing against your movements was a big help and let you run at your full yet broken potential. And run you did because the splashing from the frightening creature behind came to an abrupt end, not much longer after yours did, and was replaced with the sharp sounds of clanging armour. And that meant that the creature was also free of the water and running at full speed. An ear-shattering roar, that sounded much to close for comfort, signified that the creature was beyond angry that you were still alive. You hauled your ass into the inky deep darkness, your sight now 100% blind as the last remaining fragments of light from the glowing spear vanished into the deep. You hadn’t seen any alleyways that you could hide in, or any breaks in the path with the brief moment of light. That forced you to continue following the linear path that was laid before you, much to your dismay. Zigzagging was the best way to lose a chaser, that much you knew. Staying on the straightaway put you at a disadvantage in this chase. Your chaser knew it too and quickly started to close the gap between you and them. You could hear their ragged breath just mere metres away from you.

You could feel your sore muscles tensing up in anxiety only to have everything come to a painful halt as you collided, face first, into a concrete wall. Pain bloomed throughout you face, starting from your teeth and ending at your nose. Tears dotted your eyes as you clutched your nose tenderly. It felt like it was broken, but you didn’t know for sure. The pain dominated your thoughts for a moment before it dawned on you that you had bumped into a wall. That you had nowhere to go. And that creature was still behind you. Frantic, you searched the wall for any kind of entrance or hole, only to come up with nothing. Fear laced with the highs of adrenaline coursed through your veins. You were going to die here. There was nothing you could do and now you were going to die. Immense regret filled your heart to the point of almost breaking. There were still so many things that you had wanted to do. You had wanted to get out of prostitution and actually live a proper life. Get a job, a cute apartment and maybe a little puppy to help take the fear that lived in you away. You had wanted to find true love, if such a thing existed. Maybe make a few worthwhile friends that you could talk to and have girl time with. But even more than that, you had always wanted to find your biological parents and give them a piece of your mind for abandoning you. Now you were never going to get the chance. It hurt and the pain reminded you of the very first day you had been forced to start prostituting. The emotional and mental pain so strong that you thought you were going to break down right where you stood as flashbacks bombarded your mind.

“Heh.” A cold yet gruff, female voice called out to you. “I’ve finally caught you.”

You turned around reluctantly, bracing your battered body on the wall for support. What greeted you was an armoured creature grinning ear to ear, showcasing sharp deadly teeth. Blue-green scales shimmered like fireflies in the darkness, softly being illuminated by a line of sharp glowing spears, ready to pierce you were you stood. If you hadn’t been faced with death, you would have thought her scales pretty. Instead, it was terrifying. Especially as a golden snake like eye pierced you with its intense stare. Long red-orange hair tied in a messy high ponytail, fell over her face and covered most of the creature’s terrifying features. All except that one glowering eye that never wavered from your position. Not wanting to take your eyes from the monster for too long, you quickly glanced up for just a moment to see the line of spears quivering with anticipation just as you trembled with fear. Your breath froze at the sight as anxiety screamed for you to find a way to deter the monster from ending your life. Pathetic excuse after pathetic excuse coursed through your brain, but none was good enough to deter the monster from her bloodlust. It shown in her eye that killing you was all she wanted to do and nothing was going to stop her. Desperate and out of options, you uttered the first thing that came to your panicked mind.

“Please . . .don’t . . .” You begged softly.

“Say goodbye, human!”

The female monster raised her arm high in the air before bringing it down, along with the glowing spears. You raised your arms to you face in a pathetic attempt to protect yourself from the oncoming onslaught. The spears came immediately crashing down all around you, their impact creating a booming sound like that of an explosion. The sound alone was deafening, but not enough where you couldn’t hear the demented laughter of the female monster echoing all throughout the empty space. Searing heat and burning wooden shrapnel scorched your body, causing you to cry out. You fell back into the debris, expecting the floor to catch you. Only nothing caught you. Against your better judgment, you opened your eyes only to see that the ground had given. You were falling and fast towards an unknown end. Whatever was at the bottom of the ravine had you terrified and looking up to the female monster in hopes of her changing her mind on killing you. She hadn’t. Instead, the female monster stood on the jagged ledge laughing like a crazed maniac as you fell deeper and deeper. Unsure of what else you could possibly do, you closed your eyes and cried. Deep down, you prayed for a painless and quick death but you were scared. You didn’t want to die. Not like this. You screamed in hopes that some magical force would hear and come to save you. But no one came. Darkness enveloped you. Your screams lost in the abyss.

**-♥-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-♥-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-♥-**

Your eyes fluttered open and almost instantly, your head spun from the dim light of wherever you were. Sensitive to the light, you closed your eyes and tried to assess yourself. Pain radiated everywhere on your body, from the top of your head to the soles of your feet. However, the pain from your nose hurt the most. To the point where it hurt to even breathe. You laid as still as you could and assessed yourself all while memories flooded your mind. Haunting images of running through murky diseased waters filled to the brim with lifeless human bodies and a terrifying murderous female monster with long red hair chasing you bombarded your mind. Your sore muscles tensed with anxiety and fear made your heart beat much too fast as you recalled. You wanted to call everything a dream. Just a really bad dream. It made more sense if it was labelled a bad dream. But somewhere deep inside, you knew that what you experienced was far from a dream. It all felt just a little too real. You could still smell the rancid air of that place. Could still feel that disgusting water pooling around your legs as you ran for your life. Even more, you remembered vividly the horrifying sight of the female monster that wanted you dead. It had all been real. You had lived through it.

 

You had lived. . .

 

You shot up in a panic, your eyes burning from the light and your body screaming from the pain. The clarity of what you had just thought dawning on you. You had lived. You somehow had survived that high fall into the abyss. How? Who? Your mind was reeling with crazy possibilities, each more asinine than the last, as your eyes tried to adjust to the light. It took a while, but even longer than that was you processing where you were. The dingy room you found yourself in had no windows and was covered in a dark vermillion colour. Vermillion everything, from the dirty carpet to the broken lamp shade. Even the small bed-pallet you sat on wasn’t safe from the colour as the tattered pillows and covers were dyed the ominous colour. The only thing safe from the colour was the dingy walls. They were void of any colour or paint of any kind. The downside of that was that they were practically coming apart at the seams. You could see the wooden beams poking out from gaping holes in the plaster. Some of the holes were haphazardly covered by gaudy posters of some idol you didn’t know, but it didn’t do much as you could still see the holes poking through. Various books and magazines littered the stained floor and off in the corner of the room was a small television silently showing snowy static.

Your eyes darted around the room frantically in search for another one of those monstrous creatures, only to find none. You let out a relieved sigh and relaxed, but only for a moment as you started to connect the dots. Being alone in an unfamiliar room meant that whoever had found you had stepped out for a moment. Meaning they were going to come back sometime soon. You didn’t know their motives for ‘saving’ you or whether they were hostile and bloodthirsty like that female monster from earlier. For all you knew, this new monster was saving you to eat later. That thought alone gave you the determination you needed. You needed to get out of here, and quickly. With haste, you removed the tattered covers from over your body and tried to get up from the pallet. Your body screamed in protest and you wanted to join it, but you kept your mouth shut and forced yourself onto your tired feet. Once stable, you looked around for anything you could use as a weapon. There wasn’t much to use besides the small slightly broken lamp that sat on the floor beside the bed-pallet. You yanked it out of the electrical socket and gave it a test swing. It wasn’t much but at this point, just about anything would do. You just hoped that it wouldn’t break on the first monster you used it on. Even more, you hoped to not have to use it at all and that you could get by with just sneaking around like you had before the female monster spotted you.

Just as you were about to take your first step, the ragged door creaked open and, in the doorway, stood a rather tall, human-looking robot. The metallic sheets that made the frame of its body were scraped and dull looking, and wires poked out from the sides like it wasn’t getting the proper maintenance it needed. Decorating the metal lay a beaten and dingy obsidian chassis stained with bits of dried blood and other various mystery fluids. It whirred quietly like it was breathing, the sound reminding you of one of those sleek computers your pimp used to book clients with. Glowing brightly in the centre of the robot’s stomach was a battered, upside-down, reddish-pink heart. It beat quietly in its cracked, little see-through container. And though it was hauntingly beautiful, in a disturbing kind of way, something about that little beaten heart un-nerved you to the core. Was it supposed to look like that? And why did looking at it feel so . . . intimate? Something in you told you to avert your eyes, so you did and instead focused on the upper half of the robot. Atop the robot’s head lay a swath of realistic jet-black hair laced with small streaks of auburn. The thick locks covered most of its face, making it look like it had just woken up from a state of intense slumber. If you hadn’t of known better, you would have thought it cute. Hidden under all that thick hair were a pair of tired looking maroon eyes, their gaze never wavering from you.

“Oh, you’re awake.” The robot spoke, its masculine sounding voice coming in clear and not sounding at all robotic. Instead, he sounded tired.

You swung the lamp haphazardly in front of you, fear and adrenaline coursing through your veins and making you high. “Stay away from me! I have a lamp and I’m not afraid to use it!”

The robot chuckled softly; the sound was light but still sounded tired. “Calm down, human. I mean you no harm. Here, I’ve brought you some food.”

He stepped inside the small room, the door creaking to a close behind him. It was as he was sitting down in front of you that you finally noticed the small piping hot bowl of soup in his hands. The wooden bowl looked like it had been banged on something hard multiple times as it no longer held its shape. A little dinky silver spoon fell lifeless to the side of the bowl. Steam rose from the creamy yellow brothed liquid that lay inside. Floating in the broth were little bits of carrots and potatoes. It looked delicious and hardy. However, you were no fool.

“Oh no, there is no way in hell I’m putting that in my mouth.” You waved the lamp wildly in front of you to keep the robotic monster at bay. “I know you’re trying to kill me. What is that? Poison?”

The robotic monster sighed as he closed the distance between you and him and sat on the floor. “Look, I can’t show you that this food is not poisoned since I don’t eat. You are just going to have to trust me.”

You stared the robot down, the lamp firmly aimed at his head. Your gaze seething as your gut was screaming not to trust him. There was no reason for you to trust him or his stupid soup. After everything you had been through, why would you. You opened your mouth, ready to lay into him with every curse word and insult you knew. But instead of frustrated swears and yelling, what sounded was a loud gurgling from your stomach. Embarrassed, you looked down to the dirtied floor like something caught your attention. All so you could avoid his questioning gaze. When was the last time you ate? You wracked your brain trying to remember only to come up empty. In the end, you supposed the details didn’t matter. The fact of the matter was, you were starving. Now. And you were left with only two options. Eat his potentially poisoned soup. Or starve to death. Either way you were probably going to die. The question was, how did you want to go? There was a chance that you could survive the poison and still make it out of this place. After all, surviving was in your nature and you didn’t want to die. If you were determined enough . . .

 You looked back to the soup. It _did_ look pretty good.

“Fine.” You sat back down on the ratty bed-pallet and took the soup from the robot’s hands. “This better not be poisoned.”

“I swear on my soul that it is not.”

You sat, grumpy with hot soup in your lap. Hot steam rose to your face carrying with it the delicious aroma of chicken broth and vegetables. At least it didn’t smell poisoned. That much, you were grateful for. It would have been so much harder to eat it if it had smelt funny. You just hoped it didn’t taste funny. Hesitant, you stared at the food. Your stomach grumbled and your mouth began to water. There was no prolonging it any longer, you were going to have to eat it. Carefully, you took hold of the dinky little spoon and scooped up some of the liquid. You brought it to your mouth and just to prolong eating it, you blew on it for quite some time. Unable to pretend any longer that the soup was too hot, you hesitantly put the spoon in your mouth. Instantly, vegetable soup hit your tongue and made your eyes water. It was delicious. Desperate for more, you scarfed the next spoonful down without blowing on it. A part of you regretted that awful decision as scalding soup burned all the way down your throat, but you couldn’t care less. You were so hungry and this soup was amazing. The only thing that you wished for was some bread to go with it. That would have made this even more so heavenly.

“It was very difficult to get that food, so I’m glad you like it.” The robot suddenly spoke, his strange non-robotic voice cutting the silence like butter. “By the way, my name is Mettaton. I am a resident of the Underground.”

You hummed in acknowledgment, unable to speak due to your mouth being filled with food. Not wanting to be rude, you swallowed your food and quickly introduced yourself before shovelling more soup into your mouth. The robot, Mettaton, chuckled at your antics, making you blush in embarrassment. However, you didn’t stop until you neared finishing the food.

“So, why did you save me? What are you planning?” You asked as you scooped up the last of the soup.

“I saved you because you were in need.” Mettaton spoke softly. “Though my knowledge of human physiology is a bit rough, I could tell that you were suffering.”

Finished with your food and pleased to find that he had told the truth about not poisoning your food, you set the empty bowl aside and sat up straight. “Okay, if you can tell the truth about not poisoning my food, then you can tell me the truth as to why you ‘saved’ me. Now spill it.”

“That is the truth.”

You looked at him and scoffed, not believing for a moment his claims of innocence. “And I’m a prostitute.”

“A . . . what?”

Dumbfounded, you stared at him in disbelief only to have him stare back at you in confusion. How could he not know what you were talking about? What kind of messed up place had you ended up in that doesn’t know what a prostitute was? Right, a place filled to the bream with blood thirsty monsters who wanted to kill first and ask questions after. Certain that he was feigning ignorance, you steeled yourself to argue only to stop yourself. Something wasn’t right. You searched his eyes for the truth. Deep mahogany coloured eyes stared at you in confusion. You couldn’t make heads or tails of the look in his eyes. It was vulnerable, innocent and caring. That look was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. It was odd seeing such vulnerability in a man's eyes. You were so used to seeing the more disgusting side of men, that seeing whatever it was in this robot was shocking. He honestly had no clue what you were talking about. And held deep in those red-brown pools was the truth. No matter how you sliced it, he was telling you the truth. No, he was hiding it and only telling you the truth he wanted you to know. He had no intensions of hurting you, sure, but he was plotting something. It put you on edge. He had something hiding up his sleeve. This place was a nightmare world and he a resident of it, so of course he was up to something disastrous. And you were a part of it. Whatever you were seeing in his eyes was a façade. He was plotting something. But you couldn’t see what it was in his eyes. You gut was screaming. He was a liar. And a good one.

“Never mind.”

“I swear to you, human, that I mean you no harm.” Mettaton spoke softly as he folded his hands in his lap, like that was somehow supposed to ease your suspicion of him. It didn’t. “I know this place can seem like a hell hole, and trust me, there are times where it is. But not every resident here is wanting to participate in making this an awful place.”

“And you are one of those residents?”

“Yes.” Mettaton said with a straight face as he placed a cold hand onto your warm ones. “I wish to be nice to you, human. That is, if you will allow me to.”

It took everything in your power to keep from being rude and snatching your hand away from his frigid touch. Your gut was screaming not to allow this. After all, the last time you heard a man say that they wanted to be ‘nice’ to you, you had ended up in the situation you were in now. If you wanted to go even further back, allowing a man to be ‘nice’ to you is what got you into being a paid-for whore in the first place. No matter how you sliced it, hearing those words from a man’s mouth was nothing but trouble. But what could you do? You were probably the only living human in the place and he was not actively trying to kill you. That knowledge pretty much forced your hand. You had no choice but to go along with him and whatever he threw at you. The situation brought back bad memories for you, making you feel sick to your stomach. But that didn’t mean you had to trust him. Far from it. And that gave you hope as you had no intentions of trusting this robotic creature. You just had to put up with him in order to get home.

“Okay.” You spoke kindly, belying your true feelings. “And in exchange, I’ll be nice to you too . . .Mettaton.”

“Thank you, human. You are sweet.” He patted your hand before placing his hands back in his lap. “Now, what brings you to the Underground?”

You were shocked at the sudden change of subject and muttered the only response you had for such an oddly phrased question. “It’s not like I chose to be here.”

Mettaton chuckled, the sound light and friendly. “True. No one chooses to be here.”

It took you a moment to process the memories of how you ended up in such a place before you spoke again. “I was attacked by someone, and fell down a ravine to find myself in this place . . . the Underground as you call it.”

Mettaton hummed in acknowledgment of your tale, his eyes never leaving yours as you spoke. It was unnerving having him stare at you with so much hidden intent that you lost track of what you were saying. Just what was he thinking that had him staring at you like that? You wanted to know but at the same time, you feared that knowledge. The thought that you were playing into his potentially murderous hands paralysed you. Why couldn’t you read him? There was no one that you couldn’t read like an open book, yet this robot, Mettaton. He was something else entirely. A complete enigma that you couldn’t decipher. The only thing you got from him was that you shouldn’t trust him. You hated it. You hated not being able to read a person. Especially someone who could turn murderous at the drop of a dime. You needed to go home, back to a world with people you could read easily. And quickly. You didn’t nor did you want to be in a world where people could hide their true intentions with you. Gathering your thoughts to the best of your ability, you uttered out the one thing that had been bouncing around your mind for a while now all in hopes that maybe he would help you.

“And I need to go home.”

Mettaton closed his eyes and paused in deep contemplation before opening them again and speaking. “ . . . I can’t let you do that, darling.”

“W-wha . . .?”

“I need you to stay here, human.” Mettaton placed his cold robotic hand on your thigh and squeezed hard. “Stay here, with me.”

The sudden change of tone in his voice sent off alarm bells in your head. The once friendly mood had shifted to something else entirely. Something that felt familiar. Your heart drummed loud as Mettaton inched closer to you. The cold yet calculated look he gave you sent chills down your spine. This was the Mettaton that he was hiding. This was his true self, his true motive. You should have known. You mentally berated yourself as you tried to scoot away from him, fear tingling through your veins. The cold hand that squeezed at your thigh was removed and placed on your cheek, holding you taught. For some reason, you thought that since you had fallen into a bizarre world that you had escaped being the whore for some random man. You were wrong. You sat stiff as a statue, your years of training kicking into full gear, as frigid metal gently touched your warm skin. The feeling made goose bumps arise down your back and arms. All of your training came rushing back to you in an instant and became your mantra as you looked into his mahogany eyes and saw cold-hearted lust lurking in them. Sit perfectly still and quiet, like a doll. Follow the customers lead and commands without complaint, no matter how embarrassing or painful. Let the customer find his climax and don’t ever think about finding yours, this isn’t about you. Clean yourself up once the customer finishes with you. Collect the cash and get prepared for the next. One paying customer in, one paying customer out. But Mettaton was not a paying customer. He was not a customer at all. So why were you treating him like one?

Mettaton slowly brought his mouth to yours. Icy cold lips touched yours in a simple kiss. On instinct you opened your mouth and let him in. He took advantage of your reluctant invitation and deepened the kiss. You expected him to advance the unwanted kiss, it was common sense, but what you hadn’t expected was a warm tongue to tangle with yours. His tongue felt almost human in texture and warmth. It was fascinating and had you curious, but it was not enough to cloud the fact that you were basically working for free in this moment. That you were working at all. You hated every second of it. Even more than the kiss, you hated feeling his cold hand slip up your shirt and touch the skin of your stomach. Mettaton leaned into you, inadvertently deepening the kiss as well as pushing you down onto the bed-pallet. With deliberate slowness, Mettaton broke the kiss and removed his hand from your stomach. He brought them to the hem of your shirt and began to toy with the fabric, like he was debating just ripping the fabric clean from your body. In one fluid movement, he lifted the shirt over your head and tossed it onto the floor behind him. He gave you no respite as he immediately started to remove your bra. Once he undid the garment, he tossed that too onto the floor before going for your pants. He wasted no time in removing the garment, and once you were free of all clothing, he looked at you utterly pleased by what he saw. You wanted to get out of his line of sight and cover your exposed skin, but instead laid bare to him. Like you were trained to do.

Algid hands trailed a slow and frozen path up your legs and then to your sex. You bit your lip to keep from crying out at the unwanted frozen touch. Unpleased with your silence, Mettaton brow furrowed and with a bit too much vigour, he toyed with your pussy. Cold adept fingers played with your clit while two more rubbed and prodded your entrance. But none of it registered to you. For years, you had forced yourself not to feel anything when it came to sexual pleasures. Your pleasure, if you were able to feel it, was not the main priority. It wasn’t what you were paid for. But you were not being paid for this moment with Mettaton. You were getting nothing from this. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want to be here, doing this. But you laid still and quiet on your back anyway, letting Mettaton do as he pleased while your mind escaped the situation. A coping mechanism that you had learned at a young age, and one you treasured. Thoughts of your life before falling filled your mind. Never in a million years would you have ever wished to go back to your ‘home’ and back to your ‘life’. It was odd but it was better than being touched by a potentially murderous robotic creature. Your mind went wild at the sudden realization. He was a robot. How would he have sex with you if he couldn’t get anything from it? How exactly would this work? You’ve been through your share of weird and painful sex, but how weird would this get? How painful would this be? Your mind went crazy with possible outcome, each worse than the last. The sudden illumination of the room forced you to abandon the train of thought and come back to the moment.

Standing proudly between the robot’s legs and answering your questions was a thick glowing cock, the colour the same as the little upside-down heart that sat in his chassis. You were so shocked that your vow of keeping quiet was broken and a soft moan escaped you. You saw him flash a smile before he lowered himself down to your pussy. A warm tongue lapped gently at your sex. The feeling tingled like that of an aphrodisiac and if you hadn’t been conditioned, you would have thought it felt nice. Instead, you were disgusted by the act. With the numerous numbers of men having their way with you day in and day out, your pussy felt dirty despite all the cleaning that you did religiously there. But no matter how disgusted you were, you couldn’t stop the floodgate of sensations that Mettaton had somehow forced out of you. You unwillingly moaned to his administrations. Each little mewl from you igniting hate for your weakness and for Mettaton for forcing you to feel what he was doing. You didn’t want to feel pleasure from this. It was embarrassing and unwanted. Yet, you could feel the pressure building. Higher and higher. The pressure almost hurt as you tried to keep it at bay, to keep from coming undone. Mettaton loved your struggles and continued to play. Harder and harder. More and more. What was with this robot? Why was it so hard to hold it back? You were starting to get scared. You feared you would lose yourself in the unwanted pleasure. Until he finally stopped. Mettaton poked his head from between your legs. His mouth dripping with reddish-pink juices tainted with white, and watched, pleased, as you tried to catch your breath. You hated him. He had almost broken you.

 

But he wasn’t done.

 

Slowly, Mettaton positioned himself between your legs. His magic cock warm and tingly against your abused sex as it sat, ready to abuse you more. You braced yourself for the worse, only to be surprised when he gently entered you. Once fully inside, Mettaton leaned over you and brought his mouth to yours once again before he started moving. Your mind struggled to comprehend everything that was happening. From his purposeful slow strokes to his passionate kiss, your mind and body were going crazy from information overload. You were a well-seasoned working whore. You should not have been so confused by this. But you were not used to these new and intense sensations that Mettaton forced out of you. That fear from earlier returned with a vengeance with every powerful stroke he took. Mettaton broke the kiss and towered over you. The moment he was free, he found his rhythm and began working your pussy with careful dominance. His grunts were loud as they filled the quiet room. You forced yourself not to join him in the noise as once again, that ferocious pressure started to build. It’s momentum faster and harder than before with the new stimulation. Covering your mouth, you cried into your hand as fear laced with pleasure overtook you. There was nothing you could do to stop that rapidly building pressure nor your unwilling enjoyment from it. You were going to break this time. And Mettaton knew it as he began to rub at your throbbing clit once again. Every inch of you burned from overstimulation. You tried to hold it back but doing so only opened the floodgates to your orgasm. You cried out, breaking your vow of silence as your body shook from the release. Mettaton was right behind you as with a loud roar, he found his release. A warm thick fluid exploded inside of you, making your sore pussy tingle. Content, Mettaton sighed and laid down on the bed-pallet next to you.

“You are going to stay here and keep me alive.” Mettaton whispered as he leaned on his elbow and caressed your cheek with his free hand. “My little lifeline.”

You stared blankly at the ceiling; your breathing ragged as your body came down from its forced high. You felt tired, dirty and numb. But even in your drained state, you could feel that something in the atmosphere and in Mettaton had changed once again. Everything becoming a shade darker. Or maybe that was just Mettaton’s creepy tone, you were not sure. Still, the sudden change took with it what little control you had over your situation. Your chances of going home growing slimmer by the second.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete re-working of an older project I did back in 2016, when I was just learning how to write. It was originally a somewhat sweet request for Underfell MTT, but it turned into a sloppy mess of short darker themed tales requested by you guys. 
> 
> I decided to give it a complete makeover, but keep to the darker themes that had been introduced just much less 'edgy'. Mostly because I wasn't sure how to make it a happier story with the themes that I was given. And of course, as with all the short scenes I do, I want to turn this particular version of Lifeline into a full length story someday.
> 
> Of course, not everyone will like these drastic changes, just like there were some who didn't like the darker turn the original went. Which is why I have posted the original in its somewhat sweet, un-edited form. Be warned though, the original is poorly written, much too 'edgy' for its own good, has a lot of errors and flows like poo XD
> 
> Link to the original Lifeline **[[AO3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236336)** **[[WordPress]](https://periwinklesparadise.blog/2019/03/21/lifeline-v-2-ufmtt-x-reader/)**
> 
> Also, I've changed blog spots. I am no longer using tumblr for writing mainly and am now switched to wordpress. Using wordpress allows me to have ads on my blog which keeps me from having to beg you guys for donations yet still allows me to work on making writing my full time career. All I ask is that you guys allow the ads to do their thing as you visit the blog. They are easy to ignore and not invasive, so they shouldn't slow down your computer or anything.
> 
> As incentive, new stories will be posted on the blog a whole week before I post them here. So, if you want to read my stories ahead of time, you must go there. I've allowed for you guys to be able to comment on the blog without having to sign up for anything, so we can still talk about stuff and junk XD as well as get email pushes once new content is published should you want it.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind me doing this. I personally don't feel right asking for donations, especially since I know you guys are saving up money for living and accomplishing your own dreams. So this was the only solution I could come up with. If you don't like what I'm doing, just let me know and we can talk about it. I'm always open to suggestions.
> 
> **Here is the new social media, please visit. All my stories, original and fanfiction as well as general writings/bloggings are hosted there.**   
>  **[[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/periwinkleparadise)] [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Periwinkle818)] [[Blog](http://periwinklesparadise.wordpress.com)]**


End file.
